


Happy Birthday!

by Paladin_Willa



Series: Daminette [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe, Baking, Birthday, Clothing, Crossover, Cute, Dating, F/M, Fluff, Gifts, Macaroons, Multi, Nicknames, Pet Names, Sewing, friends - Freeform, no one believes lila, surpsies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-20 01:17:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20666918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paladin_Willa/pseuds/Paladin_Willa
Summary: Damian's birthday is coming up and Marinette knows just what to get for it. She just hopes he'll love it.





	Happy Birthday!

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so here’s another fic!! I had help coming up with the idea from the lovely daminette discord! Thank you, guys!! I hope you enjoy the fic!!!

Marinette smiled as she sketched out the jacket design. She felt Alya lean against her. “Nice job, girl!” she said which had the class all trying to see what she had done. All except Lila who was brooding in the back. No matter what she did, no one believed her. And Mari was grateful to Adrien. He had stood up and backed Mari up. Most of the class had believed her but they needed some help.

Everyone in the class started complimenting the design. Some even asked for one themself. Mari laughed at this. “So who’s it for?” Chloe asked and Mari smiled dreamily.

“For Dami. His birthday is this weekend,” she said and Kim whistled.

“He’s lucky,” Kim said causing Mari to blush. “So, is this exclusive to just him?”

“No. But for everyone else, it won’t be exact. I want this to be special for him,” Mari explained and the group nodded. “And you guys could commission other supers for me to make,” she said and more people cheered at that.

“He’s going to  _ love _ it,” Adrien said smiling at his best friend and Mari smiled back.

“Thanks!”

“If you need anything, don’t hesitate to ask. I’ll get you the fabric you need or want,” Chloe said and Mari hugged the girl. Since helping Chloe with her mom, the two had put their fighting aside and became friends.

“You don’t have too,” Mari said and Chloe just scoffed.

“I want to. Can’t have you making it from subpar fabric,” she said with the barest of smiles and Mari smiled back. The bell soon rang signaling the school’s day end. “Now, let’s go get the fabric,” she said linking arms with Mari and Alya linked up on Mari’s other side. They got into Chloe’s car and went to the fabric store. With Chloe’s and Alya’s help, Mari was able to get all the necessary fabric’s in record time.

Soon, the three were heading to Mari’s place.

The three went up to Mari’s room, briefly greeting her parents in the bakery, before sitting around her room. Once there, Tikki flew out of Mari’s purse and landed on a plate and ate the sweets there. They finished their homework quickly and Mari started doing the measurements for the fabric before getting to work.

The two girls did what they could before stepping back and allowing Mari to work. Soon, the two had to go home and Mari walked them down, taking a break for the day. Once outside, the three hugged. “Good luck on patrol!” the two said to Mari who just shook her head.

“Why did I tell you guys?” she lamented and the two girls laughed.

“You didn’t have a choice,” Alya said and Mari laughed agreement, remembering the day of battle that had her detransforming in front of the two.

“You’re right,” Mari said before waving goodbye and running upstairs. Once she was alone in her room, Tikki flew over to her chosen. “Ready?” she asked.

“Ready!” the red kwami shouted excitedly.

“Tikki, spots on!” she shouted. In a flash of pink light, Mari was transformed. She opened her balcony and threw her yo-yo out. She swung through the air and started looking about to see if there was any trouble. Chat soon caught up to her with a smirk.

“Shouldn’t you be working on your gift, bugaboo?” Chat asked as they stopped on a roof. Ladybug shook her head with a smile.

“I’m taking a break. It’ll be done in a couple of days at this rate. But I am planning some Batfam inspired macaroons. Those will take longer than the jacket,” she said and Chat nodded.

“I’ll be happy to help taste test,” Chat said and Ladybug laughed.

“I know you would. I’ll text you and the others when I work on them,” she promised and Chat smiled.

“ _ Purr _ -fect,” Chat said and the two smiled. They then parted ways and finished their patrol.

Marinette’s leg bounced as she sat in class. She didn’t pay attention much and took sloppy notes. Alya sighed next to her and made sure her notes were good enough for Mari to copy. Soon it was lunch and Mari and her friends sat in the cafeteria. “How’s the jacket?” Alya asked once Mari finished copying the notes after being berated by Alya.

“Most of the fabric has been cut. Just gotta finish cutting the fabric then I can start sewing!” she said and her friends smiled.

“Man, you got it bad for him,” Alix said and Mari blushed.

“Hey!” she yelled offended.

“Am I wrong? You don’t put this much effort into gifts for friends,” she pointed out and Mari blushed.

“You aren’t wrong,” she mumbled and Alya laughed patting Mari’s back.

“You think he’s the one for you?” Nino asked and Mari sighed happily.

“Definitely,” she said and Alya and Chloe squealed at that.

“Either he needs to propose or you do,” Alya said and that had Mari sitting up in shock.

“What! But, I’m only 16!” she said and Alya just waved her off.

“Who cares!? You can be engaged for years before actually getting married,” she said and Mari had to nod at that. “I imagine you’ll get marriage certification for both France and the USA,” she said and Mari nodded in a daze.

“This’ll be sooo romantic,” Mylene said leaning against Ivan.

“I…..wow. Would it be weird?” Mari asked and everyone shook their heads.

“It’s common in America to get engaged or promise engagement in high school and college. Not to mention you both only have one year left in high school,” Alya stated.

“That’s because he’s a year older,” Mari stated and Alya once again waved her hand.

“Still. That means you just have to wait for a little over a year until your allowed to marry in France,” Alya said referring to her birthday in a couple of months. Mari just rolled her eyes.

“So, if I were to propose, I don’t even know what ring I’d get him,” she said planting her forehead against the table and Alya rubbed her back.

“After school, today we can see about the ring!” Chloe said and Mari moved to have her chin on the table.

“It better be in my price range,” she said and Chloe waved her hand.

“Think of this as payment for the amazing gown you made me,” she said and Mari smiled.

“There’s no changing your mind. Is there?” she asked and Chloe shook her head.

Soon, classes were over for the day and Chloe took the group of Mari, Alya, Adrien, and Nino to the jeweler. There, Mari looked around with her friends imputting their thoughts. 

She gasped as she saw the ring. It was a simple ring. It had a thick deep gold band that had vine-like ridges all around connected. On top was a small emerald encased in gold along the edges. “It’s perfect,” Mari said and her friends nodded their agreement.

“He’s going to  _ love _ it!” Alya squealed as Chloe waved down a worker.

“What can I do for you miss?” he asked and Mari smiled as she pointed to the ring.

“Can I get this ring, please?” she asked and the man nodded.

“Size, and do what anything engraved?” he asked pulling the ring out and Mari nodded. After giving the size she leaned in and whispered what she wanted it to say. Mari squealed as the man quickly wrote some things down on a paper before placing it in a box with the ring. He then led them over to a register with the box and started typing some stuff in. Once all the necessary things were done, Chloe handed over her credit card to pay for the ring.

Once that was done, the worker said the ring would be done in a few days and the store would call her. “Can you make sure it’s done before Friday, sir? I’m flying out Friday evening to meet my boyfriend,” Mari explained and the man nodded.

“Of course. We’ll make sure it gets done before noon on Friday,” he said and Mari smiled thanks.   
“Thank you! Have a great week!” she called as they walked out and the worker waved goodbye. The group then went to Mari’s place. Tikki and Plagg went out of their hiding spots and ate the snacks Mari grabbed. Soon, Mari was finishing up cutting the fabric and got to work sewing. The others offered input to help and she took them. By the time they had to leave, Mari had practically finished sewing the jacket. She just had to finish some details then it would be done. Even though it was late, she decided to finish it up as Adrien and the others told her not to patrol for the night.

In the class the next day, Marinette was practically bouncing in excitement. “What’s got you so excited?” Alya asked sitting down next to the girl and the two boys in front along with Chloe all looked at her.

“I finished the jacket last night!” she said and they all smiled.

“How long did it take?” Chloe asked.

“It took about an extra hour,” she admitted and her friends shook their heads. They had left her place at 9:30 last night.

“At least you went to bed at a reasonable time,” Alya said and Mari smiled at them sheepishly.

“Well, I need all the time I can get to work on the macaroons! I want to make Batfamily themed ones!” she said excitedly and that perked them up.

“As in, make the macaroons look like their faces or?” Alix asked coming up behind them and Mari started in surprise.

“Um. I want to but their symbols or something recognizable from them, on the macaroons,” she said and Alix nodded. “Once I bake them, I’ll text you guys to come try them out!” she said and the group nodded happily at that. Before class started she looks at her phone and saw a message from Dami. He apparently sent it when he finished his patrol.

_ Dove _

_ Ya Amar _ **(My moon (my most beautiful)), ** Mari blushed as she read Dami’s nickname for her,  _ I hope you’re sleeping well. I wanted to tell you that Jason dove at a mugger only for the mugger to move out of the way. Dick was laughing as he grabbed the man. Dick and Tim always did say Jason runs into a brick wall when diving headfirst into a fight. Guess tonight it rang true. _

_ Ya Amar _

_ i slept fine. Adrien banned me from patrol. Wanted to make sure I had all the time i could get. _

_ Dove _

_ Need all the time for what? _

_ Ya Amar _

_ it’s a surprise!! now shouldn’t you be asleep? _

_ Dove _

_ Alright, I’ll text you later. _

_ Ya Amar _

_ Good. Luv you!! <3 _

_ Dove _

_ Love you too. <3 _

Mari smiled as she put her phone away. Alya nudged her with a smile and Mari giggled. Ms. Bustier soon entered to start class. Lila once again tried to get close to Adrien but it was debunked by said boy. Mari smirked at Adrien who smiled back. Class went on as usual and it flew for Mari. Before she knew it, it was after school and Alya and Chloe were going with her to the bakery. Ms. Bustier didn’t give them homework that day which had Mari smiling.

She was able to go straight into baking with the two girls watching giving ideas for possible flavors. Soon, the first batch of macaroons was ready. She wanted to focus on getting the flavors correct before trying to make the designs. Right as she finished putting the last ones together, the door opened to show her friends entering. Chloe was smirking and Mari shook her head with a smile. “I see someone told you they were done,” she said and the group nodded. “Ok, so these are blackberry for Batman, next is blueberry for Nightwing, Red Hood’s are raspberries, Red Robin’s are mocha, since it’s pretty common knowledge how much he drinks, and finally Robin’s which are strawberry,” she pointed to each and the group nodded understanding.

Everyone then grabbed a few different flavors and tried them. Mari herself tried one of each. Soon everyone was giving their inputs and Mari nodded writing them down. By the time the bakery closed, Mari had made dozens of macaroons. She had also perfected the flavors of the fillings and shells. She was ready to work on the shell's design.

Throughout the day, Mari sketched possible designs for the shells that would be doable. Alya, Chloe, Adrien, and Nino all commented on what could be different or easier. Soon, she had a set design and just had to practice. School was soon over and Mari went to work on the shells with commentary from her friends.

**XXX**

_ In Gotham _

Damian sighed in relief as his school finally ended for the day. His friend Jon was right next to him. “So, is your family planning a surprise party or did they learn their lesson?” Jon asked and at that, Damian snorted. Jon smiled pleased with himself for making his best bud laugh. It didn’t hurt that Damian had a girlfriend that had him laughing plenty when around each other.

“They’re letting me choose. I already know which restaurant,” Damian said and Jon patted his shoulder while he adjusted his glasses.

“Cool. I am invited. Right?” Jon asked and Damian nodded.

“Yes, you are. But your friends Allegra, Claude, and Allan are not. We want a peaceful dinner,” Damian said and Jon laughed, knowing how right Damian was.

“They’re her friends too,” Jon pointed out and Damian nodded. His phone then rang startling them. Damian pulled out his phone and answered without looking at the number.

“This is Damian Wayne. How can I assist you?” he asked and hummed at the response. “I’ll be there soon,” he replied and hung up with a smile.

“What was that about?” he asked and Damian’s smile turned into a smirk.

“You’ll see,” he said and sped down the steps to Alfred who stood waiting. “Alfred, we have a pit stop,” he said and Alfred nodded understanding as he entered the car. Once settled in Damian spoke. “Head to  _ David’s Jewels _ please,” he said and Alfred nodded understanding.

“Right away, Master Damian,” he answered and drove the two to the jewelers. They soon reached the place and Alfred parked the car and waited as Damian and Jon got out.

“We’ll be back soon,” Damian said leading his friend inside. He went over to the counter and the worker looked up. “I’m here for a pick-up for Damian Wayne,” Damian said and the worker started typing into the computer.

“For confirmation, can you please state the street your house is on?” she asked and Damian replied having the lady nod. “Alright. I’ll get the order now,” she said and walked away. She soon came back with a box in hand. “This is it?” she asked and opened the box. Inside was a slim silver band with a pink diamond in the center. Holding it in place was a robin and ladybug. He also looked to make sure the little message was there too.

“It is. It’s perfect,” he said and the lady nodded with a smile and closed the box and placed it inside a small bag.

“Did you get insurance for the ring when you first bought it?” she asked and Damian nodded. “Alright, you all set! If you need anything else, resizing, cleaning, repair, come right back!” she said handing over the bag and Damian nodded with a smile.

“Have a good day,” he said and the womans smile brightened.

“Is that?” Jon asked.

“Yes. I plan on proposing at the end of the meal,” Damian said and Jon smiled and made an interesting noise that Damian couldn’t describe.

“Amazing! The ring is beautiful. I like the little nod to your, hobbies,” he said and Damian smiled.

“I thought she’d like it,” he said and Jon nodded.

“Sweet and simple,” he agreed walking back into the car.

**XXX**

_ Friday Evening _

Marinette sighed in relief as she stood up from her first-class seat. She grabbed her bag and suitcase and walked off the plane with a smile. She looked around and saw Alfred with Damian right next to him. A squeal left Mari as she ran over and tackled him into a hug. Damian grabbed her with ease and gave her a spin. “I missed you!” she said with a laugh and Damian smiled as he set her down.

“I missed you too,” he said and gave her a chaste kiss. “Shall we?” he asked holding his arm out.

“We shall,” she replied linking arms and Alfred took her suitcase and led the way back to the car. The ride was silent as Mari just leaned against Dami with a sigh. The flight was a long one and it was already pretty late in the night. They soon arrived at the manor and inside sat the others waiting. “Hey!” she greeted. “I missed you!” She gave everyone a hug before yawning. “I think it’s lights out for me,” she said and Bruce smiled.

“I think so too,” he agreed and Damian smiled. “Alfred already prepared your room,” he said and Mari nodded.

“Goodnight everyone,” she said and had Damian lead her to her room while carrying her suitcase. They soon reached her room and she smiled as she saw it was across from Damian’s. “Your doing?” she asked entering the room and Damian smiled.

“Maybe. If you need anything, don’t hesitate to ask me or anyone else for it. Ok?” he asked setting the suitcase down near the dresser and Mari nodded.

“I know. Sleep well,” she said kissing him one last time and Damian smiled softly at her and left the room, closing the door behind him. Mari sighed as Tikki went over to the bed. She was quick to change and held the little box in hand as she sat down. She opened the box and smiled at the ring.

“It’s perfect, you know that,” Tikki spoke and Mari laughed as she closed the box and placed it inside the nightstand next to her bed.

“It is thanks to you. I’m glad you put a healing spell on it,” Mari said and Tikki smiled at her.

“He’s your one true love. Why wouldn’t I?” she asked and Mari laughed as she cupped her hands for Tikki to rest in.

“Still, thank you,” she said laying down. She placed Tikki near her head. “Night, Tikki,” she yawned out and soon fell asleep.

Mari was one of the first people up. Alfred was the first. He smiled as Mari entered the kitchen. “Good morning, Mistress Marinette,” he greeted handing her a plate of eggs and toast. She smiled as she took the plate.

“Good morning to you, Alfred,” she greeted and Alfred smiled.

“Have everything for Master Damian’s birthday?” he asked and Mari smiled, leaning on one hand.

“Almost,” she answered twirling her fork in the air. “I was wondering, do you think you could keep everyone, well, Damian really, out of the kitchen? I want to make macaroons as a little birthday treat. But I don’t want to have the surprise ruined,” she said and Alfred nodded with a smile.

“Of course. I’ll make sure Damian doesn’t enter the kitchen until your done. I’ll also make sure no one who’ll talk will come in,” he assured and Mari smiled thanks and continued eating. Soon, Tim and Bruce came down. They greeted her and ate themselves. The other three made their way down slowly with Damian actually being the last down. He wrapped his arms around her and nuzzled her neck, causing her to laugh.

“Dami!” she yelled which had the others laughing as Dami relented his attack and kissed her good morning before sitting next to her. “Sleep well?” she asked and Dami nodded.

“I did. I hope you slept well too,” he said and she nodded agreement.

“I did too,” she said and soon everyone finished their breakfast. Alfred nodded to Bruce who nodded understanding.

“Come on, Damian. Why don’t we all watch a movie together,” he suggested and Damian nodded.   
“Alright,” he said standing up and held Mari’s hand.

“Sorry, Dove. I need to do some stuff. As soon as I’m done, I’ll join you,” Mari said and Damian nodded.

“Alright, Angel. I’ll see you soon,” he said kissing her hand.

“See you soon. Happy birthday!” she said happily before going into the kitchen with Alfred right behind her holding their plates. Before he could question, Bruce led Damian away with the others behind him.

Alfred and Marinette worked in peace as she makes the macaroons while Alfred makes the cake they’ll have at home. While the cake and shells bake, Mari and Alfred clean up a bit and before she continued with the filling. Alfred soon pulled out the treats and they started cooling. Soon, both the treats were done and everything was cleaned up. Alfred patted Mari’s shoulder with a smile.

“I imagine Master Damian will love the macaroons you made,” Alfred said and Mari smiled.

“It took a couple of days to perfect,” she admitted and Alfred just continued to smile.

“Great job,” he said and the two left the kitchen, the treats hidden from view. They entered the room right as the credits finished.

“Sorry it took so long, Dami,” she said sitting down next to him and Damian smiled at her. He was quick to put his arm around her and pull her close and Mari sighed.

“I’m just glad you're here now,” he said and Mari giggled, getting comfy. There were still a few hours before they had to leave.

Once the movie ended, everyone got up to change for the restaurant. Mari smiled at Tikki as she placed the small box in a hidden pocket of her dress, right where Tikki would be too. For then, Tikki sat on Mari’s shoulder as she carried the box of macaroons and the package holding the jacket. Alfred took the items from her and Damian linked their arms. The group then went over to the limo and Alfred drove them to the restaurant quickly.

“I have a nice surprise for you. It’s part of your present. I really hope you like them,” Mari said and Damian smiled.

“I’m sure I’ll love it,” Damian reassured and Mari laughed as they entered the restaurant together. The host greeted them politely and led them to a separate room so that they could have a bit of privacy. Damian held Mari’s hand while the group talked until their meals came. They ate in relative peace until most were near finished and started talking again. Soon, it was time for presents.

Damian opened each one with a smile and thanked the respective brother or Bruce or Alfred. Alfred made sure Mari’s were last which had the girl smiling in thanks to Alfred. Damian then held the presents in hand and smiled at her. He opened the box first and saw a dozen macaroons laying perfectly. Each one was one of the Batfamily’s alter-egos. Damian smiled at Marinette. “These look amazing. This was what you were making this morning, weren’t they?” he asked and Mari nodded with a laugh. “You’re amazing, Angel,” he said kissing her softly which had Jon faking a gag. The two separated with a laugh.

He then opened the package and held up the jacket. He turned it about and his family looked at it in awe. “This is amazing, Angel,” Damian said before pulling Mari into a hug. He then took his suit jacket off and put on the Robin jacket with a smile. “A perfect fit,” he said and Mari smiled.

“There’s one last thing,” she said and he looked at her confused. Tikki helped push the box out and Mari took the small velvet box into her hand. She turned in her chair to face Damian fully and held the box out. “I know this may be weird, or at least not what you expected on your birthday, but I had to. After being together for a year, I knew you were the one for me. You were there for me for everything. You didn’t turn me away at any point. You held me up. And you always told me to follow my dreams. I knew I wanted to be with you forever. Will you marry me?” she asked and Damian smiled and laughed a bit. His family had tears from the sweet speech but knew what Damian had planned.

“You took the words right out of my mouth,” he said pulling out a similar box. The two then opened the boxes simultaneously while laughing.

“Great minds think alike,” Jon said and the two laughed.

“So, I guess I know your answer,” Damian said and Mari nodded as she looked at the ring closely. Engraved on the inside of the band was  _ My Moon, My Angel, I love you _ . A tear fell as she read that and she smiled happily. He placed the ring on her finger and she showed him the ring she got him. On its band, it said  _ My Sun, My Dove, I’ll always love you _ . Damian smiled at that message as she gently placed the ring on his hand.

Damia smiled as he cupped Mari’s cheek with his left hand, pulling her close and they shared a kiss. “A perfect present,” he whispered as his family, and soon the restaurant, cheered for them.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so here it is!!! This was so fun to write. It ended up being sooooo cute! I hope you all enjoyed it!! I’ll see about posting another fic soon, but idk. I have a few fics that were recommended. So idk how long it’ll take to read em. But anyway, I hope you enjoyed this sweet little thing. -Love Willa <3<3<3


End file.
